


Mother's New Boyfriend

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Benedict Cumberbatch is your Mom's boyfriend, Depraved Benedict, Erotica, F/M, Masterbation, Photo prompt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mother's new boyfriend, Benedict, is half her age and she wants you to meet him. Thing is, you hate his guts and he can't keep his hands off you. What ever will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's New Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> There was something about this photograph of Benedict that got my wheels turning. He looks scary sexy like he's secretly watching you undress.
> 
> **There is a sequel to this called "Daddy Batch"**

[](http://s90.photobucket.com/user/julie9481/media/IMG_20140209_033159.jpg.html)

You flew back home to visit your mother after a year of neglecting to stay in touch. Your mother is very eager for you to meet her new boyfriend of six months. She got back on the dating scene the moment your father left her for a younger woman. You’ve heard nothing but great things about this new guy and were wondering if he was too good to be true. After all, he is half her age and she just turned 60. Not too bad looking for her age, but since she’s met this guy, she’s been acting like she’s 20. Going out to late night parties, going to bars and even getting botox treatments! She says he’s very outspoken and intelligent and promises you will like him.

**

You arrive at the farmhouse, your childhood home, and enter through the front porch. You’re opening the screen door when you hear a woman screaming. It’s your mother. Your adrenaline kicks into high gear and you rip the screen door off it’s hinges, running through the house to get to where the screaming is coming from. You come to a halt at the kitchen and see a man’s back; his arms seem to be wrapped around your mother’s torso and arms, leaving her unable to fight back. You grab the nearest object; a cane, and rush him. 

“Get off my Mom, asshole!” and you whack the man on the back as hard as you can.

The man screams out in pain as your mother yelps in fright. She turns around, shirt soaking wet and screams your name in surprise, “What the Hell did you do?!” she admonishes you as she kneels to comfort the moaning man on the floor, his shirt also wet.

You huff and puff, “I was…helping..you? I heard you screaming!” 

“That’s because the faucet broke and water was spraying every where. Ben was trying to help stop it. Jesus! You’re always overreacting,” she hisses at you as she helps her boyfriend, Benedict, off the tiled floor.

With pain on his face, forcing a smile, he extends a hand to you, “Is that how you treat all your mother’s boyfriends?” 

You wearily shake his hand and even though you hit an innocent man, you didn’t feel too bad for some reason, “Sorry.”

“Well, I’m going upstairs to slip into something more dry,” your mother walks out of the kitchen, leaving you alone with Benedict, “Be nice to him!” she calls out.

Ben stares at you with his blue-green eyes as if he’s studying your body. You feel uncomfortable so you try to break the ice.

“So, uh, Englishman? Where did you meet my Mom?” 

He stares at you intently for a moment longer before speaking, “The community center in town. I was volunteering and…there she was.”

“Ah, I see…” there was something very off-putting about this guy. His eyes never leave you; it feels like he’s undressing you with his eyes.

“Yes, well…old women love Englishmen,” he says in a cocksure manner.

You were about to defend your mother’s age when he peels off his wet t-shirt and watches your sudden surprised reaction. You avert your eyes from staring at his pale yet perfectly defined chest. Ben walks up to you, backing you into the sink and stands in front of you. He looks down at you, “You look just like your mother…only your tits and ass must be magnificent.” 

You gasp and slap him across his face. He barely flinches, just a slow smirk forms at one end of his lips as your mother’s footsteps are heard descending the staircase. He quickly grabs a kitchen towel next to you and dries himself. 

Your mother enters the kitchen with a huge smile, “This weekend is going to be so much fun! The two people I love the most underneath one roof. Oh, Benny, let me take that shirt to the dryer.” 

You can’t move, the shock of what he had said to you and the instant feeling you had that he’s not good for your mother is all too much to take. You have to warn her.

Benedict smiles at you, as he knows you’re incredibly uncomfortable. He calls out to your mom in the laundry room, “Darling, I think we should take your daughter to the pub later. Show her off to our friends.”

“That would be a lovely idea, Benny!” she hollers back.

He winks at you, “I can’t wait to buy you a drink…” he walks out of the room. 

**

You enter your mother’s bedroom and see that she is dressed somewhat younger than her age: a low cut t-shirt, skinny jeans, leather jacket and biker boots.  
“Mom, what are you wearing?” you ask a bit embarrassed.

She’s applying lipstick in the mirror, “What? T-shirt and jeans. We’re going to the bar, not the library, Grandma. Look at what you’re wearing.”

You look down at your chosen outfit for the night: a big grey knitted sweater that hangs your shoulders and skinny jeans. You didn’t want to dress provocatively around that prick, Benedict. 

“Well, at least I’m comfortable. Mom, I need to tell you something about Ben.”

“Isn’t he wonderful? You know, I hadn’t lived life until I met him. Sure, I was married to your father and you were born but Ben makes me feel alive, you know? He teaches me so many things about the world and I never feel lonely…I’m just so happy with him in my life.” 

Your stomach sinks and you don’t know what to say. She’s truly never been this happy. You really don’t want to ruin it.

“And, he’s a devil in the sheets!” she adds.

“Oooh, no! Groooooss!”

You cover your ears and run down the stairs when you bump into Benedict at the foot of the staircase. He lightly touches your shoulder and snidely chuckles.

“This is what you’re wearing, really?” 

“Don’t touch me, you fuckin’ pervert,” you growl.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a foul mouth for such a pristine girl.”

You glance up the stairs and back at Ben’s wolfish eyes, “Let me make something clear, Mr. Bean. You steer clear of me while I’m visiting and I won’t tell my mother the shit you pulled in the kitchen earlier today. Got it?” 

Ben takes a step closer to you, the smell of tobacco on his breath, “And let ME make something clear, sweets, the moment you tell your mother anything about me, it’ll break her little old heart. Besides, she won’t believe you…” he turns to walk to the front door.

“Won’t believe me? I’m her daughter! I’m the one she carried on her womb!”

He pulls out a cigarette and lights it with his zippo, “And I’m her lover. I’m the one who fucks her.” He exits. 

Your mouth agape at the revolting image and the crassness of this human being.

**

The bar is more of a small shack near town where a mix of bikers and rowdy college kids hang out. The place is dark, dingy and not very hospitable. The bartender just spat on the floor.

You sat at a booth with your mother as Ben went to fetch some drinks. 

“Mom…we need to talk.”

“Sure, honey, what about?” Just as she finished her sentence, Benedict comes back holding your drinks.

“Here you are,” he hands you a glass of something, “your Mum said you liked sweet drinks so I had the barkeep mix you a ‘Sex on the Beach’.”

You fake a smile, but don’t sip it. You closely inspect the liquid inside the glass and felt paranoid. ‘What if he put something in my drink?’ so you place it on the table.

Your mother, however, guzzles the whole pint down and screams, “I need to dance! Let’s go, Benny baby!” 

He downs his whole pint as well and blows you a kiss before getting up to join your mother on the dance floor.

You watch your mother and Benedict dance to some Rihanna song, ‘She looks like such a fool,’ you think to yourself.

You observe Ben place his hands on your mother’s hips as they both share a laugh, ‘That repugnant piece of shit…how did Mom ever fall for him?’

There was something oddly attractive about him, though. You study Ben’s fluid dance moves, the way his brown wavy hair covers his forehead, the way his hips are grinding into your mother’s backside – wait, what?!

You snap out of it and run up to them just as they were getting hot and heavy on the small dance floor. You rip Ben off of your mother’s body.

“Get away from her you son of a bitch!” you yell vehemently. 

But your mother drunkenly laughs as does Ben and she shouts, “Oh uh! Looks like someone’s jealous! Dance with her, Benny, I’m gonna sit this one out.” She wobbles off to the booth when Ben grabs your arm and pulls you into his body as “Blurred Lines” beings to play. 

“No! NO!” you grit your teeth trying to escape his grip. His grip on your waist is tight, but you wriggle out of his grip to run but he pulls you from behind back to him and embraces you close. Ben’s lips by your ear, “Come on now…I saw you watching me dance with your mother. That longing in your eyes.”

His hips pressing flush against your backside, you can feel his erection through his jeans and yours. “I know you want to feel me against you…I want it, too.”

The mixed aroma of beer and tobacco on his breath is intoxicating. You’re not drunk but you feel like swooning. It shouldn’t feel this good dancing with another man – especially your mother’s, who is strongly coming on to. All you could muster out was, “Let me go, Ben.”

“I’ll let you go, dear, only if you kiss me…” he spins you around to face him, desire in his blue eyes.

“What?! No! My mother’s looking right at us! And, no!” you scream trying to release yourself from him grip.

“I’d look again. She’s out cold.”

You whip your head back to where your mother was sitting; her head in down on top of her arms on the dirty wooden table.

Ben pulls your head back to face him, “Kiss me and I will never be untoward around you again…”

You do as he says and pull his face in for a quick peck on the lips, but he grabs the back of your neck and kept you there; his tongue breaks through your lips and wildly searching for yours. You struggle for a second but stopped. You can feel yourself getting aroused when you swiftly pull away from him. You run to check on your mother and help her get to her feet.

“I’m taking her home now!” you yell as you drag your half sleeping parent to the car out front. Ben stays behind.

**

Back at the house, you haul your mom up the stairs and into her bed. Once she is taken care of, you need to unwind. You went to the bathroom for a nice soaking in a hot bubble bath. Relaxed and completely at peace for the first time in 24 hours, you begin to think how guilty you feel about liking that dance and that kiss from Ben. The sudden rush you got from being held that way by him made you all tingling on the inside. The way he manhandled you and overpowered you with that passionate kiss got you all hot and bothered.

You begin to let your hands roam over your soapy breasts as these thoughts flash through your mind. Thinking of his big rough hands on your body, playing with your nipples as you are doing now. One hand ventures down over your submerged tummy and onto your mound. You may be underwater, but you can still feel your own wetness leaving your hot hole. You plunge a finger deep inside and a moan escapes your mouth. Another find finds your swollen clit as the same finger keeps playing with your opening. You suck in air and bite on your lower lip as you increase the speed of rubbing your clit and thinking of Ben.

The bathroom door silently opens but your eyes are still closed and can’t hear over your moans and gasps of pleasure.

“Hello, love.” Benedict interrupts you as you nearly jump up out of the water and fall back down into the tub, trying to cover yourself with a new wet towel that was near.

“MOTHERFUCKER! GET OUT!” you shrill, “MOM!” 

Laughter erupts from Ben’s chest sounding both maniacal and sexy, “Oh, your mother won’t hear you…she’s out for the night.”

“What?”

He walks up to the tub and kneels down beside it, playing with your bath water, “You thought that I slipped something into your drink earlier, didn’t you?”

You slowly nod.

“Well, you were wrong. I never drug a woman I’d like to have sex with…so I made it easier and drugged your Mum instead.”

“You monster!” you yell as you swat your hand at his face, he catches it midair.

“How am I the monster when you’re in here secretly pleasuring yourself to the image of your mother’s lover?” he cocks a brow. You are stunned on how right he is.

“I’m going to give you an option: you can either stay in this tub here and continue touching yourself while I watch or you can come out of this tub, march into your childhood bedroom and let me fuck you like you want me to like a good girl.” 

You stare at his eyes in shock and awe at the audacity of this man and can’t believe it when you hear yourself saying in a low, sultry voice that is not your own, “Hand me that towel.”

Ben places small kisses on your knuckles before smiling and getting up to hand you the towel. He throws one at you and you rise from the tub; water and bubbles trailing down over your curves as he watches with baited breath. Your naked body glistening with soapy water as you suddenly lose all inhibitions and step out of the tub. 

You walk passed him and into your room next door. Your childhood bedroom still looks like you are 16 years old; posters of kittens and rock bands on your wall. Furry stuffed animals decorate your bed. Ben enters your room behind you and closes the door, locking it.

You stand at the side of your twin bed, towel wrapped around your still wet body, hair sticking to your skin. Ben slowly approaches you and traces your collarbone with his finger. “Have you been a good girl?”

You tremble with anticipation and turn your face away in shame. He places his finger under your chin and gently turns you to look at him, “Aw, come, come now…” he says in a gentle voice, “I never fucked your mother…”

Your eyebrows crinkle in disgust and you close your eyes.

“I only fingered her, darling… it is you I have been waiting to fuck all these months.”

You open your eyes in confusion as he continues, “The photographs your mother showed me when we first met, I just had to have you…now, here you are,” his fingers tracing your cheek.

You gaze into his piercing blue green eyes and you drop the towel to the floor revealing your slick body. Ben’s mouth opens slightly but doesn’t say anything.

“Show me,” you say.

“Show you?” he repeats, perplexed.

“Show me how much you want me.”

Ben grabs your face to kiss your lips but you take a step back, denying him.

“No…touch yourself,” you demand.

A bit surprised at your sudden command, without breaking your gaze, he swiftly unbuckles his belt, unzips his jeans and pulls out his already erect penis pointing straight at you like a compass.

Ben grips himself firmly and slowly strokes up and down from shaft to tip with hallowed breath. You just stand there, watching him, getting excited yourself. He begins to breathe heavily as a drop of sweat rolls down the side of his face. His rhythm picks up and his knees are buckling at the sensation. He keeps pumping and huffs; “Touch your pussy for me…”

One of your hands starts playing with your left breast as the other travels down to your already sensitive clit. You flick the swollen nub with your finger and shudder. Ben moans and increases speed, pre-cum dripping onto the floor in front of him, more sweat falling from his brow. You increase your speed as well and moan with your eyes closed. Ben topples against the wall, still keeping speed and about to blow.

Your mouth opens and you’re about to scream when you hear Ben gruffly say, “Fuck this!” And you feel this massive pressure tackle you onto the bed behind you.

He rips off his t-shirt and pulls off his boots and pants. He’s completely naked on top of you; he quickly jams his cock into your slippery tight sex. You scream in pleasure and grab his ass to plunge deeper inside.

“Ah –Ben! Yes…yes..Harder…faster! Break me, baby…” 

He grunts louder with each thrust and shouts your name as he pulls out and explodes all over your lower abdomen. Watching him cum on you gave you the ultimate orgasm and you quickly follow. 

**

You and Ben are lying on your small bed, your head on his chest, his arms wrapped around you so you wouldn’t fall off.

You stare blankly at the ceiling, “You are a depraved piece of shit,” you say matter-of-factly. 

Ben frowns a bit, “Yes. I know.”

“Will you leave my mother alone now?” you ask.

He exhales, “I was going to break it off when you left…tell her I am moving back to England…blah, blah, blah.”

You also exhale, “Good,” you stand up, wrap a blanket around your body and point to the door, “Now get out.”

Ben smiles and gets off the bed, gathers his clothes and leaves your room.

**

Months have passed since you left your mom. Ben kept his word; he broke up with her the moment you left citing familial problems back in England. It was amicable.

One night your mother rings you up on video chat out of the blue. She usually calls you first but this was out of the ordinary. You sit in front of the computer screen, “Hi, Mom! Is everything okay?”

Your mom blurts out, “I couldn’t wait…” she flashes a giant diamond ring on her left hand in front of her camera. “HE PROPOSED!” 

“Wait—WHAT?!” you scream.  
Benedict suddenly appears on your screen next to your mother, a crinkle-eyed smile on his face as he says, “I’m going to be your Daddy.” 

Your jaw drops.


End file.
